Mermaid Tales
by MsEtoile
Summary: Zoro's new look is proving to be too enticing for some of our beloved One Piece characters. They can't get enough of this...merman! This is part one of this series. SanZo
1. Tale One

**Hello everyone!**  
This is a new story, which I plan to make into a lovely series! Each chapter will be a different love story with different characters, except for our main protagonist: Zoro.  
I tried to make it funny and entertaining! (As well as sexy of course, that's why you came here for lol)  
I hope I succeeded lol Please enjoy it!

* * *

The Thousand Sunny was riding the turbulent winds as the crew hustled about on deck. "Everyone keep it up! We've almost reached the island!" Nami shouted through the

crashing waves and thunder. The log post had pointed to a certain direction for a while now which suggested that land was up ahead. Sanji and Zoro tied the ropes of the

masts while Luffy sat in his usual captain's seat—on top of Thousand Sunny's "head". "LUFFY?! DAMNITT, GET DOWN FROM THERE!" Nami yelled at him. Their captain tended

to fall into the water far too often during these situations. "Shishishi~ This is so much fun!" Luffy didn't have a care in the world as he held on to his hat and smiled ahead.

"LUFFY-!" "Ahh, Nami-san? What should I do about these two?" Robin asked as she held a trembling Usopp and sobbing Chopper above her in one of her many arms. Nami

sighed in frustration. All of the men in this crew were IDIOTS. "First of all, just put them down somewhere-" "ARE YOU CRAZY?! WHAT IF WE FALL INTO THE OCEAN AND

DROWN?!" Usopp yelled in retaliation. Hearing the word "drown" made chopper cry out, "I don't want to die!" Poor Nami was having more trouble with these two than the storm

itself.

"Watch where you're going, shitty moss head!" Sanji yelled at Zoro despite him being the one who stumbled on him. The wind was so strong that he lost his footing. "Huh?!

You're the one that bumped into me, pervy cook!" Zoro couldn't believe the nerve of the guy! "I didn't bump into you! The wind just pushed you in my way!" Sanji denied what

really happened. There's no way he'd let Zoro bring up how he was almost blown away to spite him later on. "Stop twisting the details!" Zoro argued. He knew damn well he of

all people would not get blown away by some wind. That scrawny bastard on the other hand though…. "Guys! We're really close now!" Franky announced as he steered the

ship. Moments later, the shipped crashed on the shore. "We're saved!" cried out Chopper and Usopp while crying and jumping for joy. "Franky, lower the anchor, we're going to

look for food on this island." Nami ordered as she and Robin got off the ship. Luffy jumped from his seat and clapped his hands cheerfully, "Food~ Food~ It'll be great if we

found some tasty meat, too!" he sang as he ran ahead. "Luffy, wait!" Nami ran after him. "Nami-swan! Robin-chwan! Wait for me!" Sanji ran after the ladies. Zoro couldn't help

but scowl at how Sanji was acting with the ladies. Everyone was off the ship and were now walking on the island. Once they went down deep enough into the forest, they

saw a plethora of trees with all kinds of fruits. Luffy's mouth watered and everyone looked amazed. Luffy was so hungry he immediately plucked a fruit from one of the trees

and ate it greedily. "Luffy, what if it's poisonous?!" Nami scolded him. Though she couldn't deny how delicious the fruits look. "We can only pray that if it is poisonous that he

won't regurgitate all of his intestines…." Robin said in an eerie and calm manner. "Don't say such things!" Usopp yelled at her. "Yummy!" announced Luffy with glistening eyes.

"Well, he's not dead yet, they're probably fine." Zoro said as he cut down a tree. "Well, alright…let's try some and then bring them back to the ship!" Nami was the second one

to try a fruit. She never tasted anything like it, she only had tasted mandarins. After the crew had their fill, Nami ordered them to start stocking up. "Oh, Sanji and Zoro

should look around the island while we do this." Nami looked back at them before leaving. "Why the hell do I have to do this with HIM?!" Sanji was the last person Zoro wanted

to be with. "Because…we need someone to guarantee that our swordsman doesn't end up so lost that he's on the next island. Now, get to it!" and with that, she left. "Yes,

Nami-swan~!" Sanji didn't want to be stuck with Zoro, either, but he'd do anything for Nami. After waving at Nami's back, he turned to find a missing moss head. "That

shitty….WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO NOW?!" Sanji scrambled around trying to find him. He swore that the moment he'd see him, he'd fry him with his diable jamble.

* * *

Zoro kept walking through the forest. "Ha! Look at that, Nami made that bastard come to make sure I wouldn't get lost, but he's the one missing!" Zoro never realizes how

hopelessly lost he is. He suddenly noticed smoke a few feet away. There must be someone else here! What if it's an enemy? Zoro walked stealthily and kept his hand on his

swords. When he emerged from the forest, his eyes met with the eyes of an old woman. The woman looked harmless and shaken up by Zoro's menacing glare. He sighed and

relaxed. "What is an old woman like you doing in this forest?" She had her hair in a tight bun and wore a bright and colorful sleeveless dress with flowers which exposed her

unsightly legs and arms. Zoro internally gagged. It was hot, but once someone gets that old, there's a limit to how much skin they should show! The woman smiled at him and

then proceeded to walk away. "H-Hey! Where are you going?! Answer me!" Zoro chased after her. Zoro didn't realize at first, but damn that old hag sure could walk fast, even

though she used a cane. Soon enough, they reached a small open shop. The woman stood behind it and smiled once more. "Welcome young man!" she finally spoke up. Zoro

was utterly confused by what was going on. First he was outrun by an old woman and next she was trying to sell him something in the middle of a deserted island. "What's the

deal here?" he asked. The old woman crouched down to look for something. "Hey…I'm not interested in buying anything! Besides I don't have any money on me right now…"

Nami rarely allowed anyone to hold any money. She was in charge of their funds and "debts". "Hey! Are you listening?!" Zoro grew impatient. What the hell was she looking for?

He heard a loud "crack" as the lady rose up. "Aaaaahhhh! My back!" The woman shouted as she held her lower back. Zoro was about to walk away when she called out to him.

"H-Hold it right there, sonny!" she extended her arm as she did so. "I told you I'm not buying anything!" Zoro whipped his head back. The woman put set a mysterious box on

the stand, "Since you've been my first customer in a while, I'll give you a discount…..I'll give this box to you for FREE!" The woman smiled at him again. "What kind of

discount….wait how long have you been here?" Zoro thought this was too suspicious. "There are many things that youngins like you shouldn't ask an old woman as myself!

Such as our age, measurements, or why we're selling things in the middle of deserted islands! Now do you want to take this opportunity to take the box or not?!" The woman

smacked the table as she scolded him. Zoro gave her a repulsed look. Who the hell would ask for her measurements?! "Fine! I'll take your damn box. I must say, though, you

sure run a lousy business here, lady. Why sell here of all places?" Zoro took the box and held it under his arm. "You ask too many questions! An attractive woman such as

myself cannot open shop just anywhere! Anyway, it's been a pleasure doing business with you, sonny boy!" the woman waved at him and he left. Zoro rushed out of there

after he heard the word "attractive". "That crazy old hag, ugh!"

* * *

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Sanji yelled at Zoro once he found him. Zoro paused, but said nothing. There's no way he'd tell Sanji he just met a crazy old hag selling

crap in the forest. He'd either laugh at him or call him crazy. Sanji saw the box under Zoro's arm and gave him a look. "What's that?" Zoro wasn't sure how to answer. "I don't

know, I haven't opened it yet." He started to walk past Sanji, but Sanji grabbed him by the shoulder. "Wait damn it! I've been running around, looking everywhere for you!

Don't get yourself lost again!" Zoro pulled his shoulder from his grasp. "I wasn't lost! You're the one that got left behind!" Sanji stomped the ground in irritation, "You know

damn well, you can't even walk on a straight path without getting lost! You're so lucky Nami-san cares enough about you to make me your chaperone, you shitty moss head!"

Zoro turned back to look at him, "Shut up, pervy cook! That was only ONE fucking time!" Sanji smirked. Zoro's face clearly showed that he was embarrassed and enraged. His

cheeks blushed slightly and his brow was furrowed. Sanji could read him like an open book.

The two were so far into the forest that it would take them quite some time until they reached the boat. Now that Sanji had found Zoro, he still couldn't get him out of his

mind. What the hell was he hiding in that box and why won't he show me?! Zoro was holding the box under his arms tightly, there was no way he could just sneak up on him

and take it. "Hey…how about we take a break?" Zoro stopped in his tracks and asked Sanji. "H-Huh? Why?" Sanji could barely understand why the other would suggest this. He

hadn't realized that he was so concerned about Zoro's new find that he had actually slowed down enough to worry the swordsman. Zoro was beginning to think that all that

running around must've gotten to him. "We've been out here for a while; why not take a quick break?" Zoro went to sit down under a nearby tree. Sanji agreed, but he was

frustrated and walked off to cool down his head. What was he doing? Letting the idiot moss head worry about him? Zoro saw Sanji leave, but didn't think anything of it. He

just basked in the cool shade from the tree. A few moments passed and he suddenly had the urge to eat something. He looked at the box sitting next to him and got an idea.

What if there was food in there? If there wasn't, then hopefully there would be something interesting enough to get his mind off of this hunger. The box was a dingy old thing

which was wrapped with a few ropes. He took it and started unwrapping it. The ropes weren't tight and so he had no difficulty. When he opened the box he discovered a fruit.

The fruit was unlike the ones they had found in the trees earlier. It had peculiar markings on it. Despite having been in that box, the fruit looked quite tasty and juicy. He

hesitated for a few moments, but then took a bite. True to its appearance, the fruit was very delicious. Almost as if he was in a trance, Zoro wolfed it down. He didn't know

why he was so desperate to eat it, but he couldn't help himself. After the first bite his body demanded more. His voracious appetite subsided as soon as all of the fruit was

gone. It was as if a spell was broken. Zoro leaned back on the tree and relaxed once more. He was full, but now he was hot. Was the island always this scorching? He held

onto his chest as he seemed to gasp for air.

"Hey! Get up, the ladies are waiting for us to get back to the sh…HEY!" Sanji came back from his little detour to find Zoro in critical condition. He ran over to him.

"What happened?!"

Zoro could barely answer. "….It's….urg…h-hot…"

The island was hot, but Zoro was sweating too much. Sanji looked at the opened box and figured the idiot probably did this to himself. "What the hell was in that box?" He

helped Zoro get up. Zoro could barely remain standing and just kept leaning on the tree.

"Hey…you look like you're dying, it's not that hot, right? We've been to Alabasta before, this is nothing compared to back then."

"Wa…water…!" Zoro gasped out in pain.

"Tch!" Sanji supported Zoro on his shoulder as he helped him walk out of the forest. They needed to get to the shore and back to the ship quickly. Despite not liking to worry

about him and knowing that Zoro could very well take care of himself as he has proven during many battles, Sanji still feared that the worse had yet to come if he didn't get

Zoro out of here. Zoro felt heavy and lifeless as Sanji held him up. With each breath he exhaled it was as if his life energy was somehow escaping his body. "H-Hey, don't

black out on me, idiot moss-head! We're almost back to the ship!" Sanji didn't like to see him like this. Zoro was never like this, not even when he was sleeping—or when he

was exhausted after a battle. Zoro was never this lethargic. When they reached the shore Sanji called out to Chopper immediately as he dragged Zoro onto the ship. Sanji

heard the little pitter-patter from when he came running. Chopper noticed Zoro's conditioned and used his heavy point to carry him to his infirmary. Everyone else on deck

were full of questions.

"Sanji,what happened?!"

"Did you get attacked by an enemy?!"

"I hope it's nothing too serious…"

"Is Zoro alright?! What happened?! Oh I knew you guys shouldn't have gone out there! You got attacked didn't you?! What if they come for us next?!Aw man, they got Zoro!

It's all over!"

Sanji felt like a wave irritation overcome him. He was worried just as much as they were and now was not the time for them to crowd all over him. "I don't know!" he burst

out. "He got lost like a big idiot and then came back with this mysterious box! He probably ate something weird and now he's just….he's just…I don't know, alright!" Sanji

stormed off and went in the kitchen. No one would bother him there. Plus he'd have some time to cool off. He lighted a cigarette along the way and blew out large puffs. The

rest of the crew had understood how Sanji felt. Although he seemed to hate Zoro, they shared a special bond. Seeing Zoro become so weak, without him understanding why,

must have scared him. They waited outside the door to the infirmary and gave things a chance to calm down.

* * *

Chopper must have spent the rest of the entire day in the infirmary. Sanji had managed to make dinner, but no one was in the mood for it—not even Luffy. Things felt empty

without their swordsman, even though he rarely spoke a word and only trained or sleep for most of the day. Sanji decided to bring Chopper's dinner to him when he hadn't

come out to join them. This must be some kind of bad news. With the plate in one hand, he stood in front of the door. He was afraid to go inside and see Zoro in worse shape

than he was earlier. This was too weird. Worrying over Zoro was something Sanji never thought he'd have to do.

Chopper suddenly opened the door. "Sanji! What are you doing here?" He seemed to be in high spirits, perhaps Zoro wasn't in rough shape after all. Sanji sighed in relief, "You

didn't show up at dinner, so I thought I'd bring you your meal." Chopper allowed him in. The first thing Sanji did was look for Zoro. He was peacefully lying in bed. He set the

plate down on Chopper's desk and was about to leave until the little reindeer made a comment.

"I know you're worried. He's doing fine. The only problem now is that he won't wake up." Sanji turned to look at him, "Don't make me sound like his mother! I'm not that worried

about the idiot." Chopper smiled and played along with Sanji's denial. "Alright, well thanks for coming, Sanji!" Sanji left while waving at Chopper with the back of his hand.

"Wait!" Chopper had called out to him. "Will you stay and keep watch over him tonight?"

Sanji stopped and swung himself around to look at him. "Why the hell do I have to babysit him again?!" Sanji's loud volume made Chopper flinch. Sanji realized this and calmed

down. "Sorry…" He knew that Chopper was probably exhausted after today. He probably just wanted to go to rest, but couldn't think about leaving Zoro alone. "Alright. It's

just for tonight, right?" Chopper cheered, "You'll really do it?! Thank you, Sanji!" Sanji grinned, chopper was like a little kid sometimes. "Yeah, yeah. Now get going before I

change my mind." He sat down in one of the seats next to Zoro's bed while Chopper did as he was told and fled the scene along with his food.

Long moments of silence passed. The ship was completely silent; all Sanji could hear was the faint breathing sounds that came out of Zoro. The rest of the crew had decided

to call it a night. Worrying themselves sick would do them no good. Sanji moved from his chair to Zoro's bed. He rested his head and arms on it as he listened. He couldn't help

but blame himself as he drifted off to sleep. "...I shouldn't have lost him…. I…. should've put a leash on that idiot moss head!"

* * *

The next morning, Sanji abruptly woke up. He noticed that a certain pair of eyes was giving him an incredulous look. Sanji was pleased to see that Zoro wasn't dead, but this

was an awkward situation to be in. "Shit-cook…what are you doing….?" Zoro was still a little too groggy from having slept so much and Sanji was too embarrassed before to

notice that a significant change had occurred. Sanji couldn't bear to look at Zoro in the eyes so his eyes wondered off elsewhere. He looked away until something had caught

his attention. Zoro on the other hand was observing him and followed his eyes. Sanji sat there as if he was mortified. What the hell had made him look like that? Once Zoro's

gaze landed on whatever Sanji was looking it, he froze immediately. Moments passed and the two men looked more like crumbling statues than anything.

"W-W-What a s-sick j-j-j-oke….!" Zoro mumbled out.

"I-I could s-say the same to y-you!" Sanji responded.

"What the hell do you mean by that, you bastard?! You're the one who put a fish under my covers!" Zoro grabbed Sanji by the collar. "Huhhh?! You're the one trying to be

funny, shitty moss-head!" Sanji pushed Zoro away and grabbed the bed covers. He yanked them off and revealed an astonishing sight. Zoro's legs were gone! The two men

screamed loud enough for everyone else in the crew to hear.

The rest of the crew burst through the door.

"What happened?!"

"Zoro! Sanji! Are you alright?!"

"Aaahh! Where is this blinding light coming from?! "

The light came from the new set of radiant emerald scales that now replaced Zoro's legs. It took a while for this to register into everyone's heads, but Zoro had a fish tail?!

Now the entire crew (except Robin) cried in horror.

Chopper ran over to Zoro's bed, "Zoro does it hurt?!"

"N-No…"

Unlike everyone else, Luffy was more amazed than anything. "Awsome! Hey, can you move?!" Everyone stared at Zoro as if he had come from another world. "Tch! Stop

staring!" Sanji had given Zoro some space as he shifted himself to the edge of the side of the bed. "See? I may not have legs right now, but I'm no handicap!"

"Hmmm…" Robin thought aloud. Everyone turned their attention to what she was about to say. "What?" Zoro asked as he shot her a glare. "Well…you said you don't have legs

'right now'. Who is to say that you'll get them back?" Robin talked in a stoic manner. "What the hell are you talking about?! Of course I'll get them back! I can't stay like this

forever, right Chopper?!"

"Ah..I don't know….I'll have to run some tests on you, Zoro!"

Zoro sighed greatly and slumped back into the bed. "I can't believe this is happening…"

"Hey, Zoro! Are you alright?!" Chopper climbed on top of the bed to go and check his pulse. "This is bad! His pulse is really weak! Zoro!"

"What could it be?!"

"Hang in there, Zoro!"

The crew panicked so much that they couldn't hear what Zoro was saying.

"W-Wa…." Zoro barely got out.

"Wait, what? What is it Zoro?!"

"Get me some damn water!"

* * *

After an entire morning full of scrambling, there was finally a solution to Zoro's problem. The moment Zoro had requested some water, Luffy sprang into action and wrapped his

stretched arms around Zoro and threw him into the fish tank under deck. The crew then ran under deck to see what would happen. Zoro was slowly sinking to the bottom of

the tank. "Sanji, you said Zoro ate something weird?" Nami asked. "Yeah," Sanji wasn't sure where she was going with this, but after a few seconds it all clicked into

everyone's minds. "You don't think he ate a devil fruit, right?!" Their panic escalated as Zoro continued to sink motionless. Zoro had passed out earlier from dehydration, but

was soon coming to his senses. "Where am I?" He was lying at the bottom of the tank now. "Am I under water?! Damn! This is not what I meant, when I said I needed water!

Luffy, that idiot!" He started to flail around in the water until he realized he wasn't drowning. Not only that, but he could he sounds…talking? He sat up and stared straight into

the direction of his crewmates.

"Wow! Zoro you can breathe under water!" Luffy was even more amazed.

"Isn't he….a mermaid now?!" Usopp exclaimed. Zoro blushed as he heard this. "Don't be ridiculous! He yelled, but the other couldn't hear him since he was in the tank. All they

saw was an angry Zoro. "Hehehe, I don't think he liked that," Robin said in amusement. Sanji was rendered speechless throughout the entire situation. First the stupid moss-

head gave him the scare of his life and now he's a mermaid?! "The correct term would be merman, right?" Nami spoke up. Zoro sighed. He had given up with convincing them to

let it go. Once they had an idea, it was hard to make them change their minds. He wasn't surprised by most of the crew's reaction, but he was surprised with a certain cook's

lack of reaction. He'd think Sanji would be the first one to make snarky comments about his current predicament. Sanji had turned his back from all the commotion. All of this

was too much for him in the morning. Robin looked at him in the corner of her eye, but made no comment. "Hey, Zoro! Can you do it?!" Luffy had asked Zoro something, but

Zoro hadn't listened. "D-Do what, Luffy?" He had a bad feeling about what would come next. "Can you swim?! With that tail of yours?!" Luffy exclaimed with absolute curiosity.

Usopp and Chopper were eager as well. Zoro couldn't ignore his request. Luffy had told him to swim and added "Captain's order!" at the end. Zoro looked down at his tail and

wondered how it worked. Did he have to swish it around? Side by side? He figured he'd get it to work once he got his arms moving. He started to propel himself up with his

arms and suddenly his tail gave a little swish. Zoro was surprised, but not as excited as the others who paid close attention to him. "Ohhhhhhhhh!" He heard them exclaim in

absolute awe. Soon enough Zoro swam all the way to the top of the tank, right under the door which led to the deck. He swam back down, but lost a little control and started

twirling down. "He's doing tricks for us!" Zoro cursed himself for not being used to swimming with his tail. He regained his composure and swam one last lap around the tank.

When he settled down, he was blinded by the light which came from his spectators' eyes. "Zoro that was awesome! Do it again!" Zoro wanted to yell at them, but he knew

they wouldn't understand him. "Alright, Alright. Let's leave him alone for now, guys." Nami ordered the rest of the crew out. Zoro thought he could finally relax when he noticed

someone was still here. Off in a far corner…was that Sanji? Sanji had been watching Zoro when he swam. He didn't know why he was, but he guessed that the others'

excitement affected him. Sanji was now observing Zoro. His tail swayed slightly along with his hair. The lighting played various tricks on the hundreds of scales that were now

part of him. Sanji could have stayed there the entire day if he wasn't put off by the weird look Zoro was giving him. Zoro gave him a perplexed look. What was Sanji doing

here? Sanji decided it had seen enough and went up to join the rest of the crew. Zoro didn't understand what was going on in that head of his. First he practically avoided

looking at him for most of the time and now he was lost in deep thought as he watched him? Was the cook insane? Zoro put this behind him for now and finally relaxed. He

quickly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Zoro! Zoroooo!" Luffy called out to him from the deck. Zoro had managed to get a few hours of sleep, but he was still upset that his slumber had been cut short. He swam to

the top of the tank and noticed Luffy was poking his head through the water. "Idiot! This is seawater!" Zoro scolded his captain as he breached. Luffy was a little woozy, but

quickly regained his senses. "Zoro, Zoro, we have something for you!" Luffy cheered. "Wha-?" Zoro didn't have time to finish his question when Luffy had stretched his arms

around him and completely pulled him out of the water. Zoro blushed wildly with embarrassment. It wasn't the first time Luffy had grabbed him, but being pulled out of the

water in his current state was very odd. "Luffy! Put me down!" Zoro was so upset that his tail flapped around. Luffy wouldn't listen though and dragged him across Thousand

Sunny's deck until they reached their destination. "Ow! The guest of honor has finally arrived!" they were greeted by Franky who was standing next to something. Zoro

couldn't see what it was because it was kept hidden by some cloth. "Franky! What are you guys up to?!" Zoro felt a vein pop out on his forehead.

"The great me has created another masterpiece which you'll enjoy!"

"I'm not interested in seeing any more of your mechas!"

"Trust us, Zoro! You'll love it!" Luffy smiled brightly. Zoro sighed in defeat. "Without further ado!" Franky lifted the cloth and revealed a large pool. The pool was about 5 ft in

height and 9 ft wide. It was enough space for Zoro to be comfortable in. It was also connected to the fish tank below deck with a tube which he could swim through and

there was a ladder which meant that others could join in as well. "We thought you might be lonely with having to stay down in the fish tank all day long. Now you can get on

deck, too!" Luffy explained. "The SUPER me decided to whip up something to fix that!" They both smiled at Zoro. Zoro was touched by their sudden act. He felt bad for having

yelled at them earlier. "Thanks guys," Zoro was bashful, but the two were content with his reaction. "Well why don't you try it out?" Franky motioned to Luffy to put Zoro in

the pool. When Zoro went in, he felt the fresh water on his skin and scales. "It's full of fresh water instead of seawater. We thought all that seawater wouldn't do your skin

any good." Zoro was happy to know some of his crewmates really cared for him. He thought it was ironic though that the one guy who was with him throughout this entire

accident could barely bother to look him in the eyes earlier. Did he feel bad? Was he disgusted or what? Luffy noticed Zoro was lost in his thoughts by now and decided to

brighten the mood. "Zoro let's play!" Luffy shouted with glee as he jumped into the pool. Franky laughed as he left to go work on other things. "Luffy! Stop splashing the water

around!"

* * *

Sanji retreated to the kitchen—where he could think freely without anyone disrupting his thoughts. He really had a lot of things to figure out. He couldn't stop thinking about

Zoro. At first he thought it was only because he was in a state of panic, but now that there was nothing to worry about, why couldn't he get him out of his mind? He kept

thinking about those emerald scales, that tail…the torso attached to it…those muscles flexing as he swam…and those lips which became pursed when he had been found out.

Sanji was in such a trance that he hadn't realized how red his face had gotten despite the fact that his hands kept working on whatever he was cooking. Maybe he was sick,

too. He decided to walk outside for a bit. Once he did he let out a sigh. Robin was nearby and had heard him. "Cook-san, what's wrong?" She was asking more out of curiosity

than worry. She noted that he wasn't acting like his usual self and this interested her. "It's nothing, Robin-chwan. Just a little tired, I guess." Robin smiled. "Are you sure that

it's just fatigue? Your eyes seemed to have been fixated on someone earlier." Sanji was a little surprised. How long was she watching him? Had anyone else noticed? "N-No, it's

really no-" "Someone like Zoro." She interrupted him. Sanji could no longer deny, she had seen him watch Zoro. "Robin-chwan, I was just wondering how to cook him if it turns

out that he's become useless now that he's like this." Robin was surprised, but amused by his answer. "Oh? You plan on cooking him? On eating him?" Even though this was the

lie Sanji came up with, there was no way he'd ever act upon it. "Y-Yes," he simply replied. Robin noticed how uneasy he felt and decided to leave him be. Once she was gone,

Sanji let out another sigh. He took out a cigarette and started smoking. While he was finally starting to relax, a certain someone, not too far away from where he was, felt

uneasy. Zoro had heard the entire conversation. That bastard planned on cooking him?

* * *

Sanji had finished preparing dinner and started to call out to everyone. Everyone was present except for Zoro. "Don't you think he's a little lonely out there?" Usopp asked with

a worried expression. "It can't be helped, we can't bring the pool in here, you know." Nami said, despite the fact she was just as worried about him. "Sanji, make sure to bring

him his dinner later on, ok?" Sanji admired how thoughtful Nami was sometimes. "Yes~ Nami-swan~" After their meal, the crew went off to their rooms to sleep. As the ship

turned into complete silence, Sanji felt anxious. Soon it would only be him and Zoro. There would be nowhere else to hide or no one else to distract their attention off of each

other. When he walked out of the kitchen with Zoro's meal, he was greeted with the sight of a sleeping merman. Zoro rested his head on folded arms which lied on the edge of

the pool. As he approached him, Zoro remained asleep. His tail, which was fully extended, swayed in the water in slow movements. With each motion, the moonlight played

wonderful tricks on his beautiful scales. Sanji was once again in a trance and continued to approach him until he had set the plate down on one of the pool's stairs and was

leaning down and looking at him. Only a few centimeters away, Sanji was dangerously close to Zoro's lips. His heart was racing and his mind wasn't quite clear, but Sanji knew

that he would not regret what would happen next. He closed the gap between them and kissed Zoro.


	2. Tale One continuted

**Hello~**

This is the **final** part of **Tale 1**! :3  
I hope you enjoy the rest of this story! Please review, follow, favorite—whatever you want to do!  
There will be **more** stories in the future!

* * *

As if on command, Zoro woke up. His eyes landed on a startling sight. Why was Sanji suddenly so close to his face?! He quickly swam away to the other side of the pool.

"What are you doing?!" He glared at Sanji. Sanji had slightly flushed cheeks and a weird look in his eyes. He unconsciously licked his lips while look at Zoro. Zoro felt chills run

through his spine. He wasn't grossed out, he felt something else. He felt a little lingering sensation on his lips as well. Sanji picked up the plate to show to him. "I brought you

dinner." Zoro felt suspicious of him, "I don't want any!"Sanji was now annoyed. Why did he have to be so difficult?! "Just take it, you stupid moss-head!" Zoro looked at the

plate which looked more full than usual. "No way!" Zoro remembered what he had heard earlier. "Y-You-! What is wrong with you?!" Sanji shouted. "No, what is wrong with

you?! I know what you're up to! You plan on feeding me and then cook me, you damn crazy cook!" Zoro shouted back. "WHAT?!" Sanji was about to ask him if he had lost his

mind, but then remembered what he had told Robin. Damn, he had heard them? Sanji let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand. "Listen…I wasn't

serious back then. I was only lying to Ro-" "You're lying to me! You'd never lie to a woman!" Zoro interrupted him, but he did bring out a good argument. Sanji was acting like

anything, but himself today. "Will you listen to me?! Yes, this sounds very unlikely for me to do, but I'm telling you that what I told her back there was nothing!" Sanji now

looked at Zoro dead-on with an unwavering will. Zoro knew that when Sanji looked so determined that he was serious, but he still had his doubts. "You're not acting like your

usual self. Usually you would've been the first person to mock me…." Zoro swam closer without noticing it himself. "You're right, I haven't been myself. Especially just now… I

kissed you…" Sanji looked away and covered his mouth. Zoro noticed how red his cheeks looked and started blushing himself. "Y-You…did what now….?" "I kissed you alright!

On the lips!" Sanji didn't like repeating himself—especially not when he was talking about something so embarrassing. Zoro remembers that sensation he felt on his lips when he

woke up and soon enough he could no longer form any more thoughts. Sanji took this opportunity to start Zoro's dinner preparations. He brought out a table and two chairs.

"What are you doing?" Zoro snapped back to reality. "You don't plan on eating in the pool right? I'm sure you won't get dehydrated, dinner won't take too long." Zoro hesitated

but finally complied with Sanji's wishes. He hoisted himself out of the water and sat on the edge of the pool. Sanji then carried him to his seat at the table. Sanji had set his

plate down and took a seat as well—across from Zoro. There was also a bottle of sake prepared for him like usual. He felt uneasy, but for different reasons. He had no idea

what Sanji was thinking about. Sanji had his head rested on one hand while his other arm was resting on the table and was looking away from him but would sneak a peek

every once in a while as he ate. Zoro decided to ignore him and started drinking the sake. He underestimated how strong this sake was and started getting a little drunk. Sanji

knew Zoro didn't know how to hold back when he started drinking and prepared the strong drink for this moment. Perhaps if Zoro had a little alcohol in his system he'd be

easier to deal with. As Zoro let out a few chuckles as he laughed to himself, the mood lightened up; maybe a little too much. Sanji couldn't keep his eyes off Zoro now. With a

soft flush of color covering his cheeks and the bottle of sake pressed up to those plump lips, Sanji found Zoro irresistible. He had the urge to tease him. "Hey, moss-head…you

look silly right now." Zoro glared at him, but it didn't have the same menacing affect as it usually does when he's sober. "Shit cook! Can't you leave me alone?!" Sanji suddenly

had an idea.

"I've left you alone all day, didn't you miss me?"

"No." Zoro suddenly dropped his knife and fork as if he had lost his appetite.

"Well… I missed you," Sanji leaned towards him and took his hand. He made it seem like he was about to plant a kiss on the back of Zoro's hand when he had a change of

plans and decided to bite one of Zoro's fingers. Zoro quickly pulled his hand away, "What the hell are you doing?!" Sanji was still leaning forward and licked his lips which sent

shivers down Zoro's spine. "Just a little taste test, why what's wrong? Did you like it?" Sanji smirked. Zoro didn't find this amusing though.

"You bastard, if you're really planning on cooking me-!"

"Relax. I'm just messing around with you. …unless you want this to continue."

"What are you talking about?" Zoro didn't like where this was going.

"If you're so afraid that I'll make you into fish stir-fry, how about you distract me from that idea?" Sanji leaned in closer to Zoro's face with a strange look in his eyes. It was

like he wanted something. His mouth and body were reacting before he even had time to think about what he was saying and doing. All he wanted was to take this situation

as far as it could go. Zoro's blush darkened and he started to panic. "Don't you think it might have been my plan to fatten you up all along?" Sanji was centimeters away from

those lush lips which looked tense. Maybe he was going too far with this, but it was too late to back out now.

"You won't get away with this! Luffy would never-!"

"Luffy would never 'what'? I'm the chef on this ship; the expert in the culinary arts. No one is going to question me on this decision." Sanji was lying of course, but he had to

make Zoro feel cornered—and even a little weak.

"Now, since I'm a gentleman, I'll help you out."

Zoro tried to push Sanji away, but Sanji pushed forward; unrelenting. "Get away, you curly-brow! Whatever 'help' you're offering is probably no good!"

"That's not true, moss-head. You're worried about me fattening you up, right?" Sanji hand brushed past the half-emptied sake bottle. "We have to burn off those calories,

then…" He seized Zoro's lips with his for a brief moment until Zoro freaked out and fell off his seat. When he did so, he knocked over the sake bottle and spilled the remaining

alcohol on himself.

"Y-Y-You k-ki-!"

"Yes, I kissed you…again," Sanji finished Zoro's sentence as he got up from his seat to walk over to where Zoro was lying. He could only manage to hold himself upright by

leaning on his elbows. Each step he took made Zoro's heart race. "Why are you doing this?! If you want someone to play with, go find one of the girls!" Zoro was helpless

without his legs. Sanji was now on top of him. Zoro tried to struggle, but all he could do was thrash his tail around. "You don't have to tell me, you know I'd love to." Sanji let

his hands explore Zoro's body. He started from the soft scales on his tail, to the hard abdominal muscles above them. He could feel Zoro becoming tense. Was he afraid? Zoro

was breathing hard now. "T-Then…why are you d-doing….this….?" Zoro looked into Sanji's eyes; trying to find an answer, but all he saw was ambiguity. Despite Sanji's cool

act, he was just as insecure and confused as he was. Did he have any idea of what he was doing?! "…I don't know. We'll have to find out the answer to that," Sanji

responded as he dove for another kiss as he used his body to push Zoro down. Zoro's heart rate sped up and his mind was going blank. Sanji had wrapped his fingers with his

own without him realizing it. He hated to admit it, but Sanji's kisses felt nice. Sanji gently bit and licked his bottom lip until Zoro slightly opened his mouth and gave him

entrance. Zoro let out a few soft moans as Sanji slipped his tongue in his mouth.

Sanji released him, "You're making such cute sounds; do you like this?" Zoro looked so alluring while under him. "Tch…! No!" Zoro snapped back. Although it did feel good.

"Really? I rather like this, though," Sanji started playing with Zoro's nipples.

"You're not nearly as big as Nami-swan or Robin-chwan…"

"Of course not, you idiot!"

"…you didn't let me finish. Though you're not as big as them, it still feels nice." Sanji groped Zoro's pectorals and caressed the smooth muscles. "Y-You bastard…stop touching

them…Aah!" Sanji started sucking on a nipple while he played with the other one. The smell of alcohol clouded their senses. "Allow me to get intoxicated by you…Zoro…" Sanji

could feel Zoro's chest rise and fall with every touch. Zoro brought his hand to his mouth to try to muffle his moans. Sanji felt an unbearable heat rise up in his pants. He let

go of Zoro and startled undoing his pants. "Hey…you can't be serious about this?!" Zoro was against the thought of Sanji rubbing one out on him. "What? You're getting hot,

too right?" Sanji gave himself one long stroke down his shaft.

"Where is it anyway?" Sanji hadn't thought about it before, but did merfolks even have reproductive organs like humans did? "Is it here?" Sanji was running his hands around

various parts of Zoro's tail in search of what he believed would be an erection as well.

"Stop touching wherever you please! What are you looking for?!"

"Your cock, obviously!"

"Wha-! No!" Zoro tried to pry Sanji's hands off of him. "Are you trying to tell me you don't have one?!" Sanji refused to stop.

"No! Since when were you so interested in cocks?!"

"You idiot, I'm not interested in them. Look…we both know you're probably hard right now since I rather not imagine that you not only became legless, but 'dick-less' as well!

Now, where is it?!" Zoro hesitated, but Sanji was right. He reached down to touch the part of his tail in which his erection would be if out in the open. He slowly pulled up a

flap of scale-covered skin to reveal it. "….So that's how it works…" Sanji was surprised and relieved. "S-Stop staring…are you going to touch me or not?" Zoro said as he held

the flap up. "You're so excited now…you know….seeing you hold your 'skirt' up just for me is a huge turn on…" Sanji leaned in close to Zoro's ear and whispered with that cool

voice of his. He noticed a slight shiver from Zoro and wanted to rile him up even more. "Hey… make those sexy sounds for me again…" Sanji licked Zoro's pierced ear. "Nng!

Idiot…Aahh…ahh!" Zoro's ears were very sensitive. Sanji's words went straight to his groin. He held Zoro's erection with his and slowly stroked them. Zoro had his head cocked

to the side which tempted Sanji to lower his tongue to his neck and lick it. He swirled his tongue in a circular motion as he put all his effort in stimulating one certain spot—a

spot which drove Zoro wild. Zoro's hand could no longer contain his moans. Sanji was about to take a bite when Zoro stopped him. "D-Don't…leave a mark…" Although Sanji

was disappointed, Zoro was right. If he left a mark, everyone else would notice it. They were going at it for a while now and Sanji had increased the pace of his strokes. He'd

rub their heads with his thumb from time to time which earned him a thrust from Zoro's hips. Zoro's breath suddenly hitched. "H-Hey, you ok?" Sanji was worried that maybe he

kept Zoro out of the water for too long. Zoro had his eyes closed and look absolutely overwhelmed with pleasure. "Mnn! I'm-Ahh! I'm getting close…" Sanji was close as well.

When they both came Sanji caught Zoro lips with his and gave him a passionate kiss. He could feel Zoro melt into the kiss as he moaned softly into his mouth. They laid there

together for a few moments.

* * *

When Sanji decided he had gathered enough strength, he carried Zoro over to the pool. "Tch! The stupid moss-head fell asleep!" Sanji mumbled to himself as Zoro snoozed

away in his arms. Once in the water, Zoro started sinking down to the bottom, motionlessly. He went through the tube and landed on the bottom of the fish tank softly. Sanji

watched him sink all the way down before cleaning up their mess and putting the table away. That night, before going to sleep, all Sanji could think about was that last

passionate kiss he shared with Zoro.

* * *

The next morning, Sanji wanted to settle this once and for all. If he saw Zoro again, would there be any reaction? The morning was peaceful and everyone seemed to be busy

doing their own things. No one had come to bug him after he served breakfast, so Sanji took the opportunity to test his feelings one last time. Zoro on the other hand was

upset. He couldn't stand the fact that Sanji had threatened him last night. Not only that, but he toyed with him as well. Zoro didn't go above deck at all and remained in the

dark and silent fish tank. Just thinking about seeing Sanji put him on edge. "I swear I'll kick his ass the next time I see him…" Zoro thought.

* * *

Sanji sneaked below deck. He didn't want anyone to notice he wasn't in the kitchen. Zoro was sitting in a far corner of the tank, seemingly lost in deep thought. He heard the

sound of footsteps and turned around to see the very person he was thinking about standing in front of the tank with his hands in his pockets. Why was he standing there,

trying to look all "cool" for?

"Zoro…"

"What do you want, shit-cook?" Zoro made it clear that he was upset. Sanji hadn't thought about how his actions last night might've ticked him off. "Zoro, I'm sorry!" Sanji

didn't sound as sincere as he should have. "That's a damn lie! You're not sorry, you jerk!" Zoro swam towards the glass and slammed his fists into it. Sanji, instead of being

startled, was upset.

"Will you just calm down?!"

"No! You should have been the one to calm down last night!"

"Listen, I know what I did was wrong-"

"Don't give me that crap! You're not sorry at all!"

Sanji couldn't lie about his feelings—Zoro had seen through his unapologetic pleads. He didn't feel bad about what he did last night. He was glad it happened.

"Alright. I'm not sorry!"

"Well, you should be! You took advantage of me!"

"I loved you!"

They both shouted in unison. After a few moments of silence, Zoro's puffed up face turned into a confused one. "What are you saying…?" Sanji let out a sigh. "I made love to

you, last night." Zoro couldn't help but blush. "I don't remember us being lovers….or even liking each other, for that matter…" Zoro pointed out. Sanji agreed, they argued all

the time, but he never thought he actually hated Zoro. Zoro didn't hate him, right?

"You don't hate me, right?" Sanji asked. Zoro couldn't lie and say he did because he honestly didn't hate anyone. "….No…I can't…" he replied. Sanji was amused by his answer,

"What do you mean you can't?" he chuckled. "I just can't hate you, alright!" Zoro shouted with the blush on his face deepening. "What should we do?" Zoro asked. He wasn't

sure what their relationship had turned into. Sanji said he made love to him, but it could have just been on a whim—a one-night-stand. "If you lean in closer I'll tell you," Sanji

told him with that suave voice of his. Zoro hesitated, but leaned in. When he did so, Sanji leaned in as well and kissed the glass where Zoro's lips were positioned in front of.

Zoro's fists softened up and he felt his entire face turn red—if it hadn't before.

"Sanji! Saaaannnnjjjiiiii! FOOD!" The two could hear Luffy call for Sanji above. They ignored his calls, but it would be troublesome if Sanji didn't go back up there. Despite this,

Zoro was even more confused than before.

"Wha-?" Zoro started asking.

"That's my answer." Sanji said before walking away and leaving Zoro there trying to compose himself. Zoro slumped down to the tank's floor and covered his face with his

hands. Sanji on the other hand had a cheeky smile on his face.


	3. Tale Two

**Hello, it's been quite a while~**  
This is **part one** of the **second** story of Mermaid Tales~  
This story depicts a completely different couple—Zoro is still the uke of course.  
(cuz I like it like that…you do,too~ * - *)  
Can you guess who the seme is? :3

* * *

The crew decided to stop by a nearby island to restock on supplies. "Alright! Everyone listen! It's important that we don't start any trouble, this island is full of

marines!" Nami pointed to a whole row of marine ships at the dock. "If we lay low, they might not notice us….LUFFY GET BACK HERE!" Nami shouted at him as he was

already walking away from the crew. "Namiiiii, when can we go? I'm hungryyyy~" Nami knew she couldn't control Luffy when he got like this. That idiot's stomach

always came first. She sighed, "Alright, I'll separated you guys into groups. The first group: me, Franky, and Usopp. The second group: Robin and Chopper. The third

group: Sanji, Zoro, and Luffy." Sanji and Zoro gave each other dirty looks. "Why the hell am I stuck with this pervy-cook?" mumbled Zoro. "Nami-swan~ I'd rather be

with you than the stupid moss-head!" The tension between them was strong. "Stop arguing! You three have the biggest chance of starting trouble! You also have the

biggest chance of getting out of it! Now stop complaining!" The rest of the crew was satisfied with their group. Robin loved spending time with Chopper the most and

Usopp got along well with Nami and Franky—he loved to oogle at Franky's body modifications and he and Nami were probably the most sane people in the crew.

They headed out into the island. It was full of shops to attract all kinds of patrons. It seemed like a tourist town, all kinds of people were here—pirates and marines.

No one was looking for a fight though. Zoro's group had soon separated from the others. Sanji was in search for food and ingredients. Luffy followed him intently in

hopes that he'd get something to eat. Zoro just followed behind. He walked with his hands in his pockets—looking very bored. "What's the matter, moss-head? You

sulking because you didn't get to have your 'nap-time'?" Sanji teased with a smirk. "Shut up, pervy-cook!" The three continued their search.

* * *

The Straw hat Crew members weren't the only familiar characters on the island. Luffy's brother had landed on here in hopes of getting a good meal and finding a nice

place to sleep. He noticed the Thousand Sunny in the dock and smiled to himself. He'd get to visit a certain straw hat member as well. After meeting them in Alabasta,

he couldn't get his mind off of them. He eagerly waited for the day he'd find the crew again. Ace walked around the many shops for a restaurant. He was just about to

head to one when he spotted Luffy. His brother was cheerfully eating something Sanji bought for him—after nagging him so much. Sanji was just happy to finally have

some peace and quiet. Ace looked for another person. He was always with Luffy. "Luffy's first mate….I think his name was…" he spotted a head full of green hair.

"Zoro! Roronoa Zoro!" Ace immediately forgot about his appetite and headed over to the two. "I guess I could always eat later!" he smiled as he walked over there.

Zoro was lost in his thoughts and wasn't paying attention to the other two. Now was his chance. As much as Ace loved his brother, he didn't come to see him. Zoro

was walking further and further behind them and Ace quickly followed him—making sure that he wouldn't get caught. When he noticed they were entering a crowd of

people, he quickly grabbed Zoro's arm and snatched him away into a street corner. "H-Hey….! Ace?" Zoro couldn't believe this. Why would Luffy's brother pull him like

that? "Hello, Zoro!" Ace cheerful greeted him with a smile.

"Hi…..Ace…what are you doing? I was with the idiot chef and Luffy-"

"Ahh, really? I don't see them around, though." Ace pretended to not have known Zoro was with them. It'd be easier that way. What mattered was that he had

successful gotten him and Zoro alone together. Zoro looked around frantically, "Huh?! But they were….right….there…Those idiots got lost again!" Ace couldn't help, but

laugh to himself. Zoro was really interesting. Why did Luffy have to find him before he did? He sighed. "Well, looks like they abandoned you. You must be lonely." Ace

moved in closer to Zoro and hugged him. "A-Ace! What are you doing?" Ace smirked, "Just giving a hug to the lonely wandering swordsman…" he pulled away and

looked Zoro in the eyes. He was blushing, but kept his face serious. Zoro had never been held like that. He took a few steps away from Ace, "You didn't have to do

that….I'm fine." Ace would have to work harder if he wanted to make Zoro open up to him. "What are you doing here?" Zoro asked him with obvious confusion on his

face. "I just got here. I thought this place would be a nice place to rest up in. It's the same for you and the rest of the crew, right?" Zoro nodded slowly. He still it was

weird for Ace to be here especially since he came to him and not Luffy.

"You should go look for Luffy he'll be happy to see-"

"Look for Luffy? Why? I wanted to see YOU, Zoro." Ace flashed another smile.

"Why me?" Zoro was even more lost. Ace wanted to see him?

"That's not important right now. Say, Zoro, are you happy to see me?" Ace knew it was probably too early to ask Zoro this since he probably didn't have any feelings of

affection towards him yet, but he was curious as to what Zoro's response would be. Zoro looked into Ace's eyes. He tried to see if he could figure out what was going

on in that head of his. "I guess…I'm happy to see you…" he slowly answered once he determined that getting into Ace's head was too much of a challenge. Well, little

did he know that he was already in Ace's head—in a different way than he'd imagine. Ace was happy to hear this. He felt more eager to make Zoro his. "Great! Let's

go!" Ace grabbed Zoro's hand and pulled him towards the restaurant he had found earlier. "What? Go where?!" Ace stopped to look at Zoro, "We're going to go eat of

course! I'm starving! You must be hungry, too, right?" Zoro wasn't really as hungry as Ace seemed to be, but he wouldn't mind eating. "Well yeah…" Ace waited no

longer. "Great! Now c'mon, I found this great place earlier!" he continued to drag Zoro over to the restaurant. Zoro thought about Luffy. Ace was so much like him.

Pushy, but friendly…

* * *

"Do you like it here, Zoro?" Ace asked him. He had already begun to stuff his face with food. "Ah, yeah. The food's good." Zoro ate slowly. He felt embarrassed. Why?

He didn't care about eating in front of others, but Ace was different. He felt as if Ace kept his eyes on him—observed him. What did he want? "Good." Ace responded

with a smile. They ate in silence. Zoro was never one to strike a conversation. Ace broke the silence. "Do you think those guys are looking for you now? How funny it'd

be if they found us eating here!" Ace chuckled. "Those idiots probably haven't noticed I'm gone!" Zoro mumbled to himself. Ace watched his lips. Zoro's lips enticed him

—almost more so than the food. "Hey…Zoro…" Zoro looked at him and waited for him to ask whatever it was he wanted to ask. "…I'm sorry; I'm getting really sleepy…"

Ace tried not to succumb to his drowsiness. "Ah, I wanted to ask…do you think your friends would mind if I….take you away?" Ace choice of words made Zoro instantly

picture him being whisked away by Ace like a bride or princess of the sorts. He looked away—his cheeks tinted with red—and tried to cover his face with his hand. "W-

What are you saying?!" he was thoroughly embarrassed. Had anyone else around them heard? "….can I….steal you for one…night?" Zoro's heart raced. "O-One n-

night?!" he thought to himself. "Ace….I don't know what you mean by 'one night'! Besides, I'm sure everyone will be worried if I'm gone for the entire night!" Ace

wasn't really listening to Zoro at this point. He couldn't hear him—he was too sleepy. His narcolepsy was kicking in. All he thought about was how it would feel to have

Zoro's lips on his and how much of a shame it was that he hid his face from him. "Hey Zoro….don't hide from me….." Those were the last words Ace uttered while

reaching across the table for Zoro's hand which covered his face. He drifted off to sleep in a matter of seconds yet he could still hear Zoro calling out to him.

* * *

Unfortunately for Zoro, Ace would not wake up in an instant like he usually did. He remained unconscious on the table. Zoro sighed cursed whoever thought it was that

thought it would be fine to give a guy like Ace this kind of problem. This was like another one of "God's" sick jokes! He put some money on the table and got up to carry

Ace. He hoped that no one had noticed them, but it's hard to ignore the scene of one dragging another out a restaurant. Zoro thought Ace was making himself really

comfortable on his shoulder—Did he always sleep like this?! Zoro could not ignore the stares from various people as he looked for anywhere to lay Ace down. He

thought about dropping him on the floor without a care once he did, "That'll wake him up!" he mumbled to himself. He wouldn't though.

"Hey! Hey you, sonny!" Zoro heard as he passed by a dark alley. Zoro ignored whoever it was that called him over. He had no time nor any interest in entertaining

anyone else—his hands were already pretty full. "I SAID WAIT!" the stranger threw a rock which hit Zoro's head pretty hard. "OW! WHAT IS YOUR….problem….?" Zoro

turned around to face the stranger, but all he saw was an old woman. "Ahhhh…..my back….ooooohhhh!" the woman cried out as she rubbed her lower back. Zoro was

about to turn around and pretend nothing happened, but the woman stopped him. "DON'T YOU DARE TURN AROUND AND LEAVE!" Zoro had become frozen. He wasn't

stunned because he feared the woman, but because he couldn't believe how ridiculous his day had become.

"Listen lady, I'm not in the mood for this-"

"Where are your manners young man?! Don't you know you have to introduce yourself first before speaking?!" the old woman was wearing a colorful sleeveless dress

which thoroughly showed her ragged arms and worn out legs. It's hard to believe that women like Nami or Robin could eventually look like this. Zoro shuddered at the

thought. "Ah! Young man~ I see your body was shaken up! You must have noticed my charms!" the woman grinned. Zoro thought she looked like a witch as she did

so.

"Look, I'm really busy, so if you don't mind-"

"Here. Take this fruit." The woman blatantly ordered.

"W-What? What the hell do you want me to do with it?!" Zoro was growing tired of this.

"Eat it of course! Specifically while your with that guy you're holding, he's some hot stuff!"

Zoro almost gagged. The old woman was hitting on Ace! He felt sorry that this had to happen while Ace was unconscious—or maybe he should feel bad for himself

since he's awake to see this. "Stop talking like that! I don't want your fruit!" The woman sighed to herself, "I thought this direct approach would work out better this

time….anyway, of course you want this fruit, sonny! Don't doubt this fair lady!"

"Fair lady?" Zoro thought to himself. She's crazy! "This fruit is definitely something you want to get! I know you need it! You need it so much that I've reduced the price

—it's FREE!" Zoro was not convinced. Why would she go out of her way to give up some piece of fruit for free? It's probably rotten!

"I don't have time for this crap, my friend needs to lay down somewhere an-"

"I can help your friend," the old lady had a strange look on her face. Zoro was not sure whether he wanted to listen to her anymore.

"What do you mean you can help him?"

"This fruit right here can make it so your friend never has to worry about falling asleep in random places ever again!"

"What? How?!"

"Don't question me, sonny! Now, do we have a deal or not?!"

Zoro was very skeptical about this, but if devil fruits can give people all sorts of abilities, maybe this fruit really does do what she says it does. "Alright, I'll take it." Zoro

extended his hand as he waited for her to give it to him. "Geez, no 'please' and 'thank you'! Here! Take it and go!" she dropped it in his hand and ran away. "What the

hell, how can that old lady run so fast….?" Zoro looked down at the fruit and hoped this really would do something.

Oh it definitely will.

Zoro somehow managed to get a small room at an inn. He hadn't run into anyone from the crew either. This felt like a set up. Once he opened the door to the room

and dropped Ace on the bed. It had been a long day and he's sure that he'll get an ear-full from Nami and the others once they find him. "Tch…even though I went

through all this trouble…." He put the fruit down on the little table in the corner of the room and decided to go ahead and take a shower first. He'd figure out how to

wake Ace up afterwards. Despite having been cheap, the room was not in terrible condition. The furniture was relatively new and there were no holes or sketchy floor

boards. The bathroom was also very nice. It was white and spotless. As Zoro stepped into it he let the warm water run on him. He felt instantly relaxed. He thought

about what Ace had told him earlier. "Can I steal you for one night…." He whispered to himself. As soon as he did he turned red and covered his lips. "How could

someone say something like that?!"

* * *

When he walked out of the bathroom he had only put his pants back on. He figured being shirtless around another guy that never wore a shirt himself was fine. He

went over to look at the fruit, he hadn't heard the sound of shuffling sheets.

Ace yawned and slowly sat up in the bed. "Huh? Where is this…wasn't I eating with…..Zoro!" Ace snapped his eyes wide open. They soon landed on the sight of Zoro's

shirtless back. It looked as if Zoro was looking at something. "You shouldn't tease me like that…showing me that back of yours…" Ace thought to himself. "Hey, what is

that, Zoro?" Hearing Ace's voice so suddenly, surprised Zoro. He flinched and cursed himself. He was acting as if he had been caught doing something wrong. Ace had

got up from the bed and moved. He was now right behind Zoro, hanging on his back. The sudden approach took him by surprise. Ace's chest touching his back ever so

slightly—it stirred something inside him. "I-It's a fruit I got from this crazy old lady. She said it'll help you…." Zoro turned around to hand it to Ace. "Help me? Help me

how?" Ace looked down at the fruit—it didn't look like a devil fruit. "She said it'll cure your narcolepsy…." Zoro said with a serious face. There was honesty in his eyes.

"How cute!" Ace laughed as he heard this. Zoro was too naïve! "Zoro...hahaha….there's nothing that can be done about my condition….haha!" Zoro blushed. How

foolish of him! He shouldn't have given in to that crazy hag!

"Hey, don't look so down…."

"….I wanted to help you and now I just look like an idiot…." Zoro cursed his bad luck.

"Hey, c'mon! Don't say that. I'm happy you did this for me. I didn't think you cared so much, Zoro." Ace teased him as he leaned closer. "Things like this…..deserve a

reward, don't you think?" Ace whispered as his lips became dangerously close to Zoro's. Zoro had nowhere to run. He was backed into the table and it's not like he

would be able to slide away from Ace—not now with his hands planted on both his sides. Zoro's heart raced beyond his control—everything had become beyond his

control now. He closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable. Ace noticed how nervous Zoro was. His lips were twisted into a trembling pout, his eyes were shut

tightly, and his cheeks had a rosy hue. He licked Zoro's lips and a wave of want flooded over him—as well as Zoro. Zoro knew a kiss would be next. Ace wanted to give

him that kiss, but not yet. Instead, he rested the fruit on Zoro's chest. Zoro opened his eyes in surprise. "What…?"

"Here. Your reward."

"I don't understand…weren't you going to…..?"

"You went through so much to get this for me; it would be a shame if you didn't get to eat it, right?" Ace pretended not to hear Zoro's plea. He wanted to tease him.

Zoro took the fruit and held it in his hand. What is this feeling? Regret? There's no way….! Ace went back to the bed. "Even though I slept all day, I just can't help, but

feel tired again," he yawned. He was lying. Being in a room with a half-naked Zoro was enough to keep him awake for a week straight. There were so many things he

wanted to do, but he couldn't do them just yet. Despite showing signs that he wanted Ace to continue his approach, Ace was sure that Zoro wouldn't be ready to

handle everything just yet. Ace's libido was reputable after all.

Zoro looked down at the fruit and looked at Ace from the corner of his eye. He just couldn't understand that guy….after a long sigh he took a bite of the fruit. It was

soft in his mouth and had sweet nectar. It was irresistible. Zoro couldn't stop eating it—he wasn't aware of how famished he seemed to be. He made quick work of the

fruit while Ace layed on his back and closed his eyes in hopes of drifting off to sleep. His attempt was interrupted by the sound of footsteps. The footsteps were coming

closer and closer to him. He kept his eyes shut and continued to listen. Zoro? Suddenly, he felt the weight of something get atop of him on the bed. The moment he felt

what seemed like a pair of thighs on either side of his waist he snapped open his eyes. "Zoro….!" Ace felt an intense wave of excitement at the sight. Zoro looked

absolutely overtaken by lust. His eyes were glazed over and his body felt feverish—even for the fire user himself. Ace didn't know what happened, but that didn't

matter now. This was a scenario he thought would only happen in his dreams. This was too good to be true. "A-Ace….Ace…." Zoro called out to him as he panted. Ace

examined Zoro's body. His chest was rising and falling quickly and he could see a little sheen from his sweat. Zoro's eyes examined Ace's body as well. Damn it! How

could Ace stay so calm….so cool…..he was dying of heat right now!

"….hot…it's hot, Ace….!" Zoro's gaze caught Ace's and neither of them dared to look away. Zoro couldn't take it anymore and in an attempt to move accidently rubbed

Ace's groin with his own. "Aaah!" Ace made a soft groan as Zoro let out a moan and quickly covered his mouth. Ace couldn't stop himself anymore. He grabbed Zoro by

the hips and pushed him down on his groin as he made a thrust. Zoro gasped, "A-Ace aahh!" The sudden act made his body tremble. "What's wrong, Zoro? Isn't this

what you were aiming for?" Ace continued to thrust his growing erection into Zoro's. "N-No! I was just….trying t-to….mmnnn!" Zoro was having a hard time staying up-

right and was slowly leaning down. "Hey now, sit properly..." Ace helped Zoro get back into position. "…Now you're telling me you don't want this?" Ace stopped

thrusting and relished at the sound of disappointment that came from Zoro. "N-No…" Zoro's body answered him differently. "Just be honest, Zoro….you can be honest

with me…." Ace readjusted their positions so that he was now sitting up while Zoro stayed on top of him. Zoro bit his lips in hopes to muffle any sound that would

come out of his mouth as their groins rubbed against each other again. "Tell me what you want, Zoro…" Ace held him closer and whispered in his pierced ear. He let

out a light chuckle when Zoro gasped at the sudden attack on his ear. Zoro bit his lip again. "C'mon…tell me what you like. I'll tell you what I like…" Ace's voice was soft

and husky. Zoro wasn't the only one who was feeling hot. "…I like you, Zoro." Ace licked the outer shell of his ear and earned himself a shudder. Zoro allowed a moan

to escape his mouth, "Aaahh….l-like me?"

"Yes." Ace kissed the side of his neck. Zoro moaned and unconsciously gave him more access to his neck. Ace's kisses felt good, so good! His lips were soft and it

seemed like each touch was more searing than the last. It felt good, but all of this heat was unbearable. Zoro didn't know what to do about it. "Ace….mmn….hot….it's

hot…!" he cried out as he arched his back. Ace had a sudden urge.

"Is it hot here?" he kissed his neck once more.

"Aah!"

"Here?" Ace left a trail of kisses from his neck to his exposed chest.

"Ahh, A-Ace…!"

"Or…here?" This time he seized one of Zoro's nipples in his mouth and licked it.

"Don't tease me—Mmnn!"

Ace hummed in agreement and the vibrations sent pleasurable sensations throughout Zoro's body. "Ace-" He released Zoro's nipple with a "pop" and crashed his lips

with his own. Zoro melted into the kiss and allowed Ace's tongue to dominate his. Ace started unbuckling his pants as the kissing continued. The sound of a belt buckle

being snapped gave Zoro goose bumps. Ace had his erection fully exposed in a matter of seconds. They broke off the kiss and Zoro's eyes immediately landed on Ace's

erection. Feeling embarrassed, he quickly closed his eyes and rested his forehead on Ace's. Ace loved every second of this. The way Zoro acted was so enticing and it

was better than how Ace could ever imagine.

"Look at me…Zoro…." Zoro refused to open his eyes. He had never been in this kind of situation. Being like this with Ace….

Ace took one of Zoro's hands and placed it on his chest. It was positioned where his heart was. Zoro could feel Ace's racing heart beats. "You feel it, right? My

heart…..I feel hot, too…." Zoro opened his eyes and stared into Ace's. If Ace was feeling this….what was wrong with them? "What's g-going on?" he asked.

Ace smirked, "You've never felt like this before, right? And I've only felt like this with you…."

"Then…what is…aah…this?"

"That's for you to figure out." Ace let go of Zoro's hand and as he did so, Zoro left it in place. Zoro almost felt a wave of reassurance now that he knew Ace was going

through the same thing. He only wished that Ace would explain this better. Ace made quick work of Zoro's pants. He slowly rubbed Zoro's bulge before finally removing

the garment. Zoro's sweet moans were telling him he was ready. Zoro's breath hitched once he felt the cold air hit his erection. The chill was quickly replaced by the

touch of Ace's warm hand. Ace slowly pumped him while watching him become undone. Zoro's hips were shaking from the pleasure.

"A-Ahh, Ace!"

"Touch me, too." Ace told him as he took Zoro's hand and pulled it closer to his hard-on. Zoro hesitated at first, but quickly succumbed to Ace's demand. The look in

Ace's eyes lit a fire inside of him. Zoro stroked him gently and eventually started matching his pace with Ace's. Now Ace's groans could be heard along with Zoro's

moans. Ace knew that it was only a matter of time until-

"Aaahh!" Zoro came and let his body fall on top of Ace's. Zoro was now lying on top of Ace as his body shivered. Ace rubbed his back soothingly while waiting for Zoro

to get over his current high. He was glad Zoro was enjoying this, but he had yet to cum. Zoro slowly felt the heat escaping his body. "You're looking better already…but

you know…I still haven't…" Ace's erection was throbbing and Zoro could feel it. Zoro blushed and suddenly felt bashful, "Ace….I'm sorry! I shouldn't have-" Ace

interrupted him with a kiss. "Don't apologize. I like you this way, Zoro." Ace continued to give him bruising kisses as his hands reached further and further down. He

squeezed Zoro's firm ass. Zoro was startled for a second, but Ace's kisses and caresses made him relax. He was fine until he felt Ace's hands spread his ass open. The

sudden action made him gasp and break away from Ace's lips. "W-W-What are y-you doing?!" Zoro panicked. "You've heard of this, right? You know. Sex." Ace smirked

and poked Zoro's entrance teasingly. "Mmnn! Y-You can't!" Zoro was now finding out that his ass was quite sensitive—like the rest of his body. "Why not? Do you like

someone else? You saving yourself for them?" Ace continued to play with his ass. "N-No…aah," Zoro's hole was reacting favorably.

"Really? No one's tried to get with you?"

"No…"

"Not even my brother?"

"L-Luffy….ahhh, n-no!"

"What about that chef? He hasn't touched you, right?"

"No way! We can't even bear to be next to each other!"

Ace smiled at this. "Good." He simply stated as he inserted a finger. "Aaaahh!" Zoro cried. "I'm sorry, I don't have any lube or anything. Bear with this." Ace moved his

finger slowly—in and out. After inserting a third finger deep into him, Ace decided he had stretched Zoro enough. "Hey, lift up your hips a little." said Ace. As Zoro did as

he was told, Ace slipped his erection behind him. He aligned it with Zoro's hole and slowly entered him. Zoro held his breath. Though Ace was a little more lubed up

with pre-cum than his fingers were, it still hurt. Zoro was beginning to wonder how anyone could like this when Ace fully sheathed himself in his warmth. Ace groaned

from the incredible tightness he felt. He paused for a few moments to allow Zoro to get used to this. Zoro felt completely full—and he liked it for some strange reason.

He held onto Ace's shoulders and it was his turn to give orders, "Move…..Ace…." Ace liked Zoro's assertive side—it was part of his charm. He began to thrust without

hesitation and Zoro's shameless moans filled his ears. Zoro was squeezing him so much that Ace had to tell him to relax. "Mnn,re-ahhh….relax, Zoro…" Ace slowed

down to an excruciating pace. Zoro could feel every inch going into him; sending pleasurable sensations throughout his body. He felt over the edge and desperately

needed Ace to pick up speed. Ace wouldn't give in to his pleas, though. He wanted Zoro to feel everything. Everything he had, everything he felt, everything he said or

did—he wanted Zoro to take in everything. Ace's hands roamed all over Zoro's back. He let his fingers sink into the soft, but toned flesh. Ace loved touching Zoro's

body and Zoro loved having Ace's hands all over him. He could really feel how strong they were—how strong Ace was. Zoro suddenly wrapped his legs around Ace's

waist. He was getting close. He started to gasp and call out Ace's name. "Aahh…Ace…Ace….!" Ace loved hearing him call his name. They shared one last passionate kiss

before their climax. Their bodies shook as they released everything onto themselves. Sex proved to be too much for Zoro and he soon drifted off to sleep while still

being wrapped around Ace. "Zoro...Zoro!" Ace called out, but to no avail. Zoro was too exhausted; too sleepy. Ace chuckled to himself. Zoro was sweaty, sticky, and

very hot—he was, too. Ace couldn't complain. This is like a dream. Sex wasn't the only thing that caused him to feel this way. Perhaps the fruit he ate was more special

than they had thought it to be.


End file.
